


Darkness rises the sequle

by fran_22, Nocturniquette



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Sad, jack and murdoc team up?, mac is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturniquette/pseuds/Nocturniquette
Summary: please read darkness rises by nocturniquette for this to make sence.mac has now been killed and murdoc wants revange but so dose macs friends at the phonix fondation and not everything is all what it seams.





	1. jack finds out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturniquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturniquette/gifts).



> i just want to say thank you to nocturniquette for wrighting a brillaint first part and i hope i do the rest of the story justice

as murdoc drove he decied to give some old friends a call he new this was not a call any of them would enjoy. 

"why hello matilda i would say its a pluser seeing you again but i have some rather sad news" 

"what is is murdoc" snaps matty not happy her metting had been inturpted and the fact non of them could get hold of mac 

"our faviort blond is dead but befor you say anything it wasent me my fun with him was not over i had so meny games i wanted to play with him and some ones gose and spolies it. but dont worry i will personally kill whos responble for spoiling my fun" 

"were is he" says jack he counted believe what murdoc had just said 

"hes in a wear house on the floor i thought it be best if you get him i no you would want him but i do warn you his lovely brains are no more thye kind of got splattered when he got shot such a tragicity" 

befor jack could ask were the call cut off 

"did you trace that "said jack to riley 

"yes thiers a wear house 2 miles form were he called" said riley trying to hold it toghter 

"do you think its a trick" said bozer he didnt want to believe mac was gone 

"all of you go now ture or not we need to find out for mac sake" said matty. 

30 mins later they were at the wear house thier in the middle was a body in the cloths mac was last seen in blood every were his face was so blown up you countied tell it was him riley and bozer brust in to tears falling to the ground near mac. jack tryed to keep it toghter he rung matty 

"matty its him our boy i wasent thier when he needed me i broke my promise to him i didnt protect him well never see those baby blues again." jack counted keep the tears at bay no longer even matty was stuggerling 

"its not ur fault jack but well find who did this well bring his body back to phonix and keep it safe and give him the justice and berial he desrves" 

"yer he deseves the best he wernt ment to go like this" chockes jack


	2. the plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to identifiey a body or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this talks alot about a dead body
> 
> this has been edit by the very talented Nocturniquette she is going to be doing it to all my stoiers so thiers going to be better spelling and gramma for you guys :) she also helps pad them out a bit as well if you not already read any of her works please go and read them you wount be disapointed :)

Soon, Mac's body was at the Phoenix morgue, and was being looked at by the forensic pathology team. The thing was, as Mac's head was blown to pieces, they had to go on dental records to identify him. Some of the things they were discovering about Mac's body just wasn't adding up however.

For starters, the scars Mac had received over time had disappeared. Even the gunshot wound he'd acquired from the man who shot Nikki. The circular wound just above his heart was gone. As if it had never been there. It didn't make any sense. The age, height, and athletic build was all the same however. All of Mac's ID's were on him at the time of his death. But still...nothing about this case was right. It was beginning to look a lot like maybe Mac wasn't dead after all. It was more hope at this point than anything else, but hope was better than despair any day. The members of his team would take what they could get.

*Back in the War Room*

"I know we're all upset right now, but I have a feeling that Mac would want us to find his killer." Matty said. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Jack suddenly erupted with violence. He kicked over the glass coffee table that held the big bowl of paperclips that Mac was always diving into.  
"Dalton!" Jack didn't stop. He picked up the heavy glass bowl and flung it at the door, where it shattered into a million pieces.  
"Jack! Stand down! Right now!" Matty yelled at him.

Jack turned around and glared at her. Matty could easily see the anguish in his eyes and the fact that Jack was nearly crying. Her face softened minutely, but it was enough for Jack to see it. She stepped closer to the ex-Delta who reluctantly knelt down to her level. "I know you want revenge Jack, but scaring the kids isn't helping." Jack looked up to see Riley and Bozer staring at him wide frightened eyes. Jack cursed softly under his breath. He had to remember that he wasn't the only one feeling the pain of Mac's loss. "I'm sorry." Matty nodded, accepting the apology. She stepped away and back to the screen where Mac's face was prominently displayed. In the photo, Mac is laughing, his blue eyes sparkling. He looked happy

"Jack, I know this is personal---personal for all of you, but this case is extremely sensitive. Oversight doesn't want you working on it." Matty held up her hand to stop Jack from speaking. "However, there is no one else I want handling this case but us." Jack nodded, his eyes dark, but his expression brittle and nearly broken. Jack was barely holding it together, and Matty feared what he would do if she didn't give him a direction to vent his grief...and his anger.

A beep on the screen indicated a new message. Riley pulled it up. "Looks like the pathology team is done with their report. Apparently, there's something they want us to take a look at." Matty touched the report and it came on screen. Two photographs went up, side by side. One was the picture of the body at the crime scene at Mac's house. The other, was a pic of Mac's body when he had still been alive.

riley forces her self to look at the screen she had never seen any of the guys nacked and hadent wished to start now but this was jutcice for mac. 

Riley swallowed. She had to do this. Even though it still felt wrong. She forced herself to look at the screen. She had never seen any of the men on the team naked before. She had never wanted to either. For Mac, she would. If it brought him justice, she would do worse than this.

"Notice anything different?" Matty asked.

"well apart form ones headless no" said jack the imagues upsetting him. 

"Well, apart from one being nearly headless and the one where Mac's alive over here, no!" Jack shouted the last part, his emotions temporarily overwhelming him. He looked away from the screen, nausea churning in his stomach. God, he couldn't stay here.

"Look closely Jack. All of Mac's scars have vanished."

Jack stopped, one foot out of the door. Had he heard right?  
"Wait a minute. Hold on. What are you tryin' to say Matty? That Mac is alive somehow? Huh? Mac was shot in the head, Matty! He's dead. He's...."

"I'm not trying to say anything Dalton. I'm showing you the facts as we have them." Jack looked up and scrubbed a hand over his stubbled face. 

"So there's a chance this isn't Mac after all? Right?" Bozer questioned, looking around at everyone gathered there.

Jack is angry again. He opens his mouth and starts yelling before he can stop himself. "How can it not be Mac?! He's wearing the same clothes he had when I last saw him! All of the ID's in his pockets are his, not to mention the fact that his knife is there! Mac wouldn't go anywhere without that knife! His grandfather gave it to him!"  
"Look, I want to believe as much as anyone that Mac is still alive, but...."

"Jack, that's enough." Matty interrupted him. She turned to Bozer. "At the moment, we don't know if it's Mac or not...all the evidence so far is inconclusive. But, if there a is chance Blondie is still out there, then we need find him before someone else does." She waited until everyone nodded before she continued. "Riley, I want you to try and track Mac's cellphone. I want to know if it's on, where it's at, and where it's been in the last week. I want every video footage off of any camera he hit off going back a week. Someone saw something and I want to know what that is." "Jack...Bozer...I know this is difficult, but I need you two to go back to Mac's apartment and look for any clues as to who did this and why. While you're there, check his Jeep as well. Knowing Baby Einstein, he may have left something behind for us to find." Jack nodded, happy to at least have something to do. "Jack, Bozer...be careful." They both gave her a serious look before leaving together.

"So...uh...do you think Mac could still be alive...?" Bozer asked tentatively. Jack's outburst in the office earlier had unbalanced him. He had never had cause to be afraid of the Delta before, and while he wasn't now, he knew how close he and Mac were. It was clearly affecting the other man and it showed. Jack sighed quietly. "I don't know, Bozer. But Mac's survived the odds before. If there's a possibility that he's out there alive...I'm gonna do everything in my power to get him back."  
"And if he isn't?" Bozer asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
"If not....If not...then there's nothing I won't do to avenge him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little filler chapter hope you like :)

jack and bozer made thier way to macs house while riley did her thing and steted faceil reconistion on all carmas in the usa for mac and did a cell phone surch for his phone. 

when they boys enterd the house it looked normal but going in to macs room it looked a mess like it had been ramscaked liek somthing was been looked for. 

"what the hell were they looking for" said jack 

"i dont no but i do no all macs inortant stuff is in his safe and even i dont no were that is" said bozer 

"well then we better start looking for it" said jack 

bozer nodds he had no idear were to start 

*meanwhile*

mac was coming round he felt cold and his head was killing him he slowly opens his eyes and relsies hes sitting on a cold stone floor and the only thing hes wearing is his boxers. he relises the rest of his body is also in pain and when he lifes his hands slowly inforunt of his face thiers blood on them. he trys to rememeber what happend and how he got here. but his heads to saw to thinking straight all he can remember is he was in his house they had just got back from a mission and he was about to relax but that was it everything was fuzzy after that.

*back at the house*

"weve looked all over boz and weve not found it" said jack 

"well we cant give up" 

"i no but were else is thier" 

"thiers the garage, i bet mac would put it thier its the one place he knows i never go as its full of junk so great place to put one" 

"then what we waighting for lets go and serch thew macs junk" said jack heading to were the garge was located. 

back at phonix riley had come up with nothing from faceil reconition and macs cell was turned off what was odd for mac as it was realy off. the more riely counted find anything the more fustrated she was getting she hoped jack and bozer were having a better time at the house.

bozer and jack were finding it difcult to see anything in the garge let alone a safe

"what dose he need all this for most of it is broken" said jack as he nearly fell over a broken lawn moaw

"u no mac he has a use for everything he never sees anything as broken just useful" 

"so what useful thing in here will tell us were the safe is" 

"that i have no clue on we just got to keep looking whats in that safe could gives us clues on whos got mac"

**Author's Note:**

> i no this is short but thier is alot more to come just needed to get the other involved i hope im doing it justice so far. thier might be a few surpises along the way witch i hope you like :)


End file.
